


『过』恩佐斯x夏奈什

by Silviahun



Series: 魔兽世界相关 [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, World of Warcraft Otome, 魔兽乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviahun/pseuds/Silviahun
Summary: ·是一时激情产物，有ooc，介意勿入·女主不是好人，没有三观，没有道德底线，不忠不仁不义，介意勿入
Relationships: 恩佐斯/夏奈什
Series: 魔兽世界相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778296





	『过』恩佐斯x夏奈什

0.

“只有受过最严重的伤，淌过最腥烈的血的人，才能体会到伤害别人的快感。”

1.

夏奈什她伸出手，掌心的腐化力量喷涌而出直直地刺过这间大殿中央的艾萨拉身上。

“呵呵，艾萨拉，看啊，这就是你背叛主人的下场。你的痛苦……将会给予我更多的力量！”

艾萨拉扭动着身躯下意识地希望可以避开这道光线，但是很快，她就意识到了手上镣铐的存在。

“不！你们不能这么对我！我可是……女王！”

“呵呵……”

夏奈什轻轻笑了笑，张口吟唱了几句咒语，掌心的光柱骤然爆发。

“那么，你就好好享受你接下来的牢狱生活吧，女王陛下。”

讥讽地说出这个高高在上的称谓，连夏奈什自己都笑了起来。

看啊，人类，不也可以居于这个自诩女王的高等精灵头吗？

“夏奈什！你别以为你能永远困住我！”

夏奈什轻轻掩住嘴角，嘲讽地开口，“永远？不，当然不会了。艾萨拉，虽然我也很想让你在永恒的煎熬中磨灭你自己的那点骄傲。但是，主人，可不会轻易放过一个可以利用的好东西。”

艾萨拉喘了一口气，扬起嘴角眼中依旧带着高高在上的光道，“是吗？你可真是忠心耿耿啊，夏奈什。”

夏奈什嗤笑了一下，暗中加大了力量的输出，“艾萨拉，你们精灵是一直都如此愚蠢吗？”微微停顿了一下，她嘴角依旧带着笑，随即扬起手毫不留情地鞭挞着囚牢中的夏奈什，“我该追随谁，我的心里可是清清楚楚。”

被痛苦折磨得有些面目狰狞的艾萨拉看着一旁气定神闲的夏奈什反倒感觉好笑起来，

“你说我愚蠢，难道你追随的主人就做出正确的决定了吗？”

夏奈什看着她扭曲的面容，眼底浮上一抹愉悦，就连声音中都带上了一份轻快，

“他并不需要正确的抉择。”

艾萨拉听到这句轻飘飘的话微微一愣，随即想转头仔细审视一下夏奈什的表情，她却只来得及捕捉到一抹在空气中消失的一抹残影。

“好好享受痛苦吧，我现在得应主人之召，前往核心。至于你，我相信这个囚牢不会让你失望的。”

2.

夏奈什在虚空中笑了笑。

这区区艾萨拉怎么懂得痛苦的真谛？

虽然现在的她已经与自己原来的样子相去甚远，但是最开始，她的的确确是个痛苦术

但是很明显，她和那些或正或邪的术士并不一样。

她热衷于折磨灵魂，任何一个生命的惨叫都令夏奈什感到无比愉悦。

但是她起初从来不敢告诉别人自己的这些小心思，只是借着痛苦术士专精在吸取灵魂时狠狠地折磨手下的灵魂。

所以她感激部落与联盟之间一次又一次的战争，让她得以用别人的痛苦得到安息。

不过好景不长，安度因这个崇尚和平的国王登基了。

夏奈什曾无数次诅咒安度因和他那天真的和平理念去死，但是当她看到安度因身边强大的卫士，夏奈什依旧隐忍地低下了头。

在她悄悄折磨虐杀小动物的时候，夏奈什才见到了恩佐斯。

一个古神，一个能给予她力量的古神。

“沉没者必将崛起，来吧，我的选民，接受我的赐福，享受你应得的权力……”

脑海中突兀地响起这句话，夏奈什下意识地朝周围望了望，不过她很快反应过来，

这是她脑海中直接出现的声音。

夏奈什的心猛地一紧，她厉声喝道，“是谁在装神弄鬼的！出来！”

“我的选民，我，即是你的内心。来吧，正视你内心的欲望，成为我的助力……”

夏奈什看着眼前猛然出现的无数眼睛的幻象，最开始感觉到的甚至不是恐惧而是愤怒。

居然有人胆敢这么无视她的话！

甚至妄图用这虚无的幻象困住她！

夏奈什的嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，“呵，不管你是谁。既然你发现了我的秘密，那么，你就留下来成为我的囚徒，在无尽的痛苦中哀嚎吧！”

挥舞起手中的法杖，夏奈什快速吟唱，“虚空！臣服于我！而你，也将成为这虚空的肥料！”

恩佐斯并不是第一次遇到没有被虚空低语蛊惑的人，但是反过来想要置他与死地，甚至还是用如此方式的……

他倒是第一次见。

夏奈什是近几十年来最有天赋的术士，但是这并不代表她可以独自面对一个古神。

哪怕是被封印的古神。

恩佐斯毫不费力破开夏奈什的攻击，他睁开自己本体的眼睛看着自己幻象里这个渺小的人类。

“人类，你可知，你面对的是什么？”

恩佐斯的话音未落，原本只有一人高的虚空裂隙骤然变大，几乎堪比半个暴风城。

夏奈什的瞳孔狠狠一缩，她瞬间就明白了自己面前的，究竟是怎样的存在，而在绝对实力面前，一切的解释都是徒劳。

更何况，她也不想解释。

这个时候她终于把眼前这个恐怖存在与传说中的古神联系起来。

“……你是古神恩佐斯。”

恩佐斯的眼睛依旧只是看着夏奈什，他在漫长的岁月中已经很少有能激起他兴趣的事了。

眼前这个女子，算是其中之一。

不过，如果她不愿意加入自己的大业，那么她这鲜活的生命，也只能到此为止了。

恩佐斯在心里依旧计划着如何利用面前女子去扩张自己的势力。

夏奈什低头看了一眼自己的法杖，毫不留恋地松开手在空中半跪下，将右手放在自己的左胸，

“主人，我愿意追随您，助您完成您的大业。”

尽管夏奈什并不清楚恩佐斯究竟想要干什么，但是回忆一下古神们的所作所为，她也大致猜了出来。

不过艾泽拉斯究竟到最后是好是坏，她都没什么兴趣，她唯一感兴趣的，

是眼下自己的这条小命，以及……

恩佐斯所承诺给自己的，虐杀那些生灵的权利。

“很好，我的选民，从今天开始，你就为我在这个世界上游走吧。为我，扩大势力。”

“而我，会给予你无与伦比的力量。”

夏奈什低下头，掩住眼中意味不明的神色。

黑暗的力量随之被注入她的身体，夏奈什甚至连眉头都没有皱一下。

她只是借着额前微垂的碎发紧紧看向恩佐斯。

虽然古神不出意外都长得不怎么样，但好在，夏奈什并不是一个看脸的人。

她清晰地听到了自己心中对恩佐斯的渴望，以及崇敬。

她感受着躯体中流淌着的无比强大的力量，不再作声，看着巨大的幻象从眼前褪去，夏奈什依旧站在刚刚的地方。

她抬起头，艾尔文森林的天依旧清澈，可是她血液流淌的不再是邪能，而是一种……

更为邪恶的力量。

恍若一场大梦，夏奈什，又低头看了看空空的手掌，低低的笑了一声。

“哎呀，真是逃不过呢。”

心灵被操纵着神往一个她本不该效忠的古神，夏奈什忍受着灵魂被搅得乱七八糟的不适感，在掌心聚起能量。

“既然如此，那就不需要思考退路了。来吧，弱者们，哀嚎吧。用你们的痛苦，为我的灵魂注入力量！”

那一日，是艾尔文森林自大大小小战争以来，生态被摧毁得最严重的一次，不知名的黑暗力量横扫了整片的艾尔文森林。

3.

“勇士，近期艾尔文森林出现的不知名能量你有什么看法吗？”

夏奈什微微前倾上半身行了一礼，“尊敬的陛下，我认为那些能量能有可能来自于燃烧军团。”

看着安度因蔚蓝的眼睛，夏奈什勾起一抹无害的笑继续说道，“虽然这些能量与邪能有少许的不同，但是我认为这很有可能是恶魔在虚空中所产生的变异。而他们能出现在离暴风城这么近的地方进行大规模破坏……”

她微微顿了一下，像是犹豫地说道，“我最近有在研究如何反制燃烧军团的传送法阵，我想，我们可以试着用这个方法来保护暴风城。”

安度因思考了一会儿之后没有立即同意，“勇士，我会让军情七处的人先进行实验。无论如何我不会拿整个暴风城的人命儿戏，还希望你能配合他们。”

夏奈什优雅地行礼低下头道，“当然，我的陛下。”

随后她便退了出去，在走出风暴要塞的时候，夏奈什暗暗握紧了拳头。

“该死的安度因……”

她没有为自己这一计的失败而感到愤怒，手握力量的她，已经不需要为失败而感到难过了。

因为她很清楚，她一定会成功。

安度因看着夏奈什走出去的背影，眼中并无过多的情绪，“贝恩，找个人帮我看着这个术士。我想……我们可能有个新的敌人了。”

不过此时的夏奈什并不知情安度因对她对提防，她依旧轻松地走进了军情七处盘算着将这些人用恩佐斯的影响收归麾下。

既然当初那条黑龙奈法利安都可以将国王影响至此，那么同样拥有古神力量的她，也不会失败。

将手中的黑暗能量微微压抑，形成一个保护罩覆在桌子上的暴风城模型上。

夏奈什微抬下巴，看着军情七处的那些人道，

“看吧，我的办法可以完全杜绝任何虚空被撕裂的可能。”

马迪亚斯•肖尔看着桌上被一个暗色保护罩笼罩的暴风城模型并没有看向夏奈什，慢慢说道，“夏奈什小姐，这股能量，似乎与之前破坏艾尔文森林的能量……几乎一模一样啊。”

夏奈什轻蔑地勾了勾唇角，“肖尔大师，我想你应该知道术士的力量就是邪能。我们借用燃烧军团的力量来打败他们。”

收回手，夏奈什抱胸又扫了一眼整个房间沉默不语的人突然感到有些愤怒，她挑了挑眉，

“行啊，果然是军情七处，看不上我一个小小的术士想出来的法术。不过我希望你们明白，这是陛下的命令。而你们，最好能乖乖配合我，不然……”

“不然怎么样？”

颇为熟悉的声音从身后传来，夏奈什转过身毫不意外看到了安度因正站在自己身后的位置。

她弹了弹指甲里的灰面色没有半分不自然对他道，

“陛下，我只是遵从你的意思前来试验我的法术，可是这不代表我愿意被无缘无故地怀疑。而我也不想因为我的职业被人质疑，我想我的愤怒是合理的。”

安度因听着夏奈什的这一番话微微皱了皱眉，并没有下定论，只是对她道，“看来今天不适合继续进行实验了，麻烦勇士你先回去吧。”

夏奈什听不出安度因话里的喜怒，她也不敢再多留，行礼之后便离开了旧城区。

走到热闹的贸易区，夏奈什才有些懊恼自己今天似乎有些冲动了。

不过也没什么，毕竟她已经压抑太久了，她迫切地希望自己的双手能重新沾上鲜血，让她再次听到那美妙的哀嚎。

毕竟恩佐斯还是给了她任务，她还是得好好传教。

在大街上传教实在是不太现实，夏奈什看了看自己包里的钱币决定去酒馆看看。

看着来来往往的人群，夏奈什轻车熟路地走到一个男人身边，拿起他面前的酒轻轻地喝了一口，笑得媚气横生，

“先生，要不要……陪我喝杯酒？”

在恩佐斯能够影响心智的黑暗力量下，蛊惑一个起了色心的男人自然不难。夏奈什娇笑着坐到男人怀里，仰头将自己喉中的酒贴上男人的唇喂了过去。

唇舌在两人之间缠绕带出几分暧昧又淫靡的气息。

夏奈什伸出舌尖轻轻在男人的唇上点了点，“先生……你现在，还想喝酒吗？”

4.

夏奈什偏头看了看床上那个昨晚被自己凌虐得满身血痕的男人，面无表情地踢了他一脚，

“快起来，你现在已经是黑暗帝国的信徒了，遵从主人的召唤吧。”

男人没有一丝怨言起身，仍由虚空中出现的黑暗力量将他包裹，变成一个面目全非的样子。

而夏奈什依旧是好整以暇地半躺在床上看着一个人的堕落。

在空无一人的房间里，她也并不在意自己的酮体半露，暴露在清晨的空气中。

她只是难得有机会享受一下，痛苦给予她莫大的安慰。

仅仅是这一点，就足够她为恩佐斯卖命了。

沉思的时间结束，夏奈什起身穿好装备，前往酒馆寻找着下一个目标。

仅在此刻，她愿意献上自己的忠诚。

过去不曾有，未来也不会有。

5.

夏奈什半跪在尼奥罗萨的核心，思绪终于从过往的泛黄片段回来。

她低着头有一搭没一搭地听着恩佐斯的吩咐。

漫不经心地挑了挑眉，像是怜悯，又像是可怜，她终于等到恩佐斯说完，张口轻轻问了一句，

“主人，事已至此，我们还有回旋的余地吗？”

当然不会再有，夏奈什眼底闪过一抹近似于快感的光这么想到。

她只不过是，给这个可怜的古神……

一点并不存在的希望罢了。

古神又怎么样，依旧是被一个渺小的人类摆了一道。

恩佐斯让她回到艾萨拉的囚笼时，她转身的一瞬间，浑身都在微微颤抖。

她死死咬着自己的下唇，几乎快要抑制不住自己心头的激动。

而尝到鲜血的舌苔也兴奋地激起了味蕾。

痛苦，给予她力量，无论是别人的痛苦，还是她自己的痛苦。

这些无知的生物怎么可能明白从痛苦中汲取力量和快感呢。

年幼的她在被一次次欺凌中进化出的能力，这将是她贯穿一生的信条。

现在，她得回到自己的位置，等待最后一颗棋子的到来。

6.

夏奈什看着面前黑压压的人群，无数的法术和箭矢丢在自己身上，她却仿佛挣脱了某种枷锁，快意地大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，来吧，你们的痛苦给予我力量，而我的痛苦，必将报于你们！”

她隐瞒自己热衷痛苦实在太久了，恩佐斯是第一个试图打开枷锁的人，但是他失败了。

于是她精心布下了一局棋，静静等在最终结局的到来给予她的解脱和快感。

在场的这么多人中，大概也也唯有曾经共事过的艾萨拉察觉到了夏奈什做了点什么。

只不过，一切都会按着她计划行进下去。

当夏奈什终于力竭倒地，她看着暗紫色的天花板，感受不再压抑的内心，生平第一次感觉到痛苦不再回馈给她力量。

而她的思绪也慢慢放空，只是看着艾萨拉和拉希奥两个人做交易的可笑样子若有若无地勾了勾嘴角。

恩佐斯，看吧，你就要失败了，你也即将和我一起消失在这片土地上。

和我一个，渺小的人类。

而我，将是唯一的知情者。

知晓这一切究竟为什么发生，夹带着我多少私心的人，也只有我。

如果有人问她到底爱不爱恩佐斯……

夏奈什吃力地将自己的手叠放在染血的胸口。

她想，大概曾经动过心吧。

但也只是曾经了……

7．

而她唯一爱的人，唯有自己，因为就连痛苦，都不曾爱她。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于把这一篇文写出来啦！其实我最开始跟姐妹讨论夏奈什的时候就很想为这个难得能当个团本boss的人类写一篇文。这一篇文不算是典型的cp，更多像是夏奈什自己的心路历程，可能她们唯一像的一点就是都把自己放在更重要的位置上。其实在末尾，就是夏奈什阴了一把恩佐斯让恩佐斯以这么弱智的样子进本了。
> 
> 主要是我对暴雪的敷衍真的呕。
> 
> 所以就私心改了一下。
> 
> 夏奈什不是个好人，但也正因此，坏人的某种魅力才打动我。
> 
> 最后那句，痛苦也不曾爱她这句话，其实是因为夏奈什享受痛苦带来的安宁，但是她也很清楚自己是因为压抑痛苦而要寻找痛苦。这个我借鉴了一点我自己的经历，所以可能会有比较大的偏差吧。
> 
> 感谢各位愿意看到这里。


End file.
